


I didn't mean it

by shynawkward



Series: Maylor [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bri and Rog love eachother very much, Deacury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Maylor - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, argument, fight, freddie and John are good friends, i don't know how to tag, promise it will end happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynawkward/pseuds/shynawkward
Summary: Request on Tumblr: Brian and Roger get into a fight which ends up with Roger running off.





	I didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this request from dear anon on my Tumblr:  
> "I read you are taking fic and hc requests you are a goddess for doing do🙏 So, how about some angsty Maylor?! Maybe they are having a fight (you can choose the reason) and Rog storms out hurt and angry. Later that night he still isn't home and Brian gets reaaaaally worried. He unexpectedly gets a phone call from John (and Fred - > Deacury maybe?) telling him that a drunk Roger stumbled into their flat crying. Brian didn't hesitate a minute to make his way to set things right with his boyfriend."
> 
> Also, I thought this might take place somewhere in the early 80s, but it's totally up to you!
> 
> Anyway, the following fic is the result. It got much longer than expected but I hope you all will still like it!♥  
> If you have any requests let me now.
> 
> Tumblr: Roger-drummer-taylor

“I’m not fucking overreacting, Brian!” Roger screamed, voice and expression full of anger.

 

“Yes, you are Rog! I merely just said that this new song you wrote is something for a solo album but not for QUEEN. And -” But Brain couldn’t continue.

 

“- and that it is not strong enough, huh?!” The blond continued his boyfriend’s sentence, still screaming.

 

“No! I never said that. I simply just –“

 

“Don’t fucking try to talk yourself out of it. I know exactly what you fucking mean. I know you hate that song! Just say it, for fuck’s sake.”

 

“Oh, come on Roger. I never said I didn’t like it. I just don’t think the others would-“ Once again Brian was interrupted by the shorter man.

 

“The others would fucking what, Brian?! Stop using Freddie and John as an excuse for you not liking my song!”

 

“And you stop interrupting me, for God’s sake! Roger! Stop acting like a bloody child!” It took long and a lot for Brian to lose his temper and now he was close to it.

 

“What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?!” The drummer took a step back from Brian, angrier than ever.

 

“You know exactly what that means!” Brian raised his voice, which he barely did when they had an argument or a fight, at that matter.

“What will you do now?! Lock yourself up in a damn cupboard?!” The taller man continued sarcastically while gesturing toward the cupboard nearest to them.

“Go ahead! At least you will shut up then!” These words left his mouth and he would regret them immediately if he wouldn’t be so mad right now.

 

“Oh, fucking hell, Brian. You know bloody well why I did that back then! I fucking told you! You said you would understand. You said you would support me. A rat’s ass you do! What kind of boyfriend does that?!” Roger stopped shortly to take a deep breath so he could continue screaming at the taller man in front of him.

“You never like my songs. Fucking never! No one of you ever does! Am I right?! It’s never bloody strong enough or the lyrics are ‘weird’. I’m only the fucking drummer with weird songs, huh? You all wish I would never come up with songs in the first place, is it that?! Is it that what I am to you?!” Roger stepped closer to him again, tears of anger in his eyes.

“Well, good luck finding a new drummer for this stupid band.” He rushed past Brian to grab his coat.

 

“What the hell?! I never said that! Never. What kind of boyfriend am I?! Are you really asking me that?!” The brunette started, laughing desperately, shaking his head in disbelief while his eyes were still fixed on Roger.

“Where do you think you are going?! Let’s just settle that like grown-ups.”

 

“Fucking out of your sight. That’s what you want, don’t you, arsehole?”

 

“I never …” Brian stopped, trying to lower his voice, to stay calm and to think rational. He knew that when he was fighting with his boyfriend he couldn’t win; that normally he should just give in, plus he hated seeing Roger leave in anger.

Today though, he just couldn’t take the false accusations anymore. So instead of coming up with something to keep Roger from leaving, he simply continued without thinking further about it.

“God, okay! Fuck off then. Go get drunk, you are good at that!”

 

Roger stopped, not sure if he heard right, before turning around to face his boyfriend once more.

“Piss off!” He screamed as loud as he could, slamming the door as he left, leaving Brian behind.

 

Brian sighed and ran his hand through his curly hair before walking over to his armchair and letting himself slumping into it. He hated fighting with his boyfriend; he hated it with a passion and he especially hated it when Roger and Brian left each other in anger.

To be honest, not even when they left one another, Brian couldn’t even stand falling asleep knowing Roger was angry with him. He knew that his blond boyfriend flew off the handle pretty easily and that was why Brian always tried to choose his words wisely when they had an argument so he wouldn’t make it worse than it already was but today he got completely fed up with him. Maybe it was because work, recording and all that had been very tiresome, exhausting and stressing the last couple of weeks, he couldn’t tell for sure. What he could tell though, was that everyone just needed a break.

 

~~~

 

Roger had left their home about 8 hours ago and already an hour after he had done so, Brian felt extremely sorry for what he said to him, it was obvious that he never intended to hurt his boyfriend; that he didn’t mean the things that left his mouth. It all happened in the heat of the moment.

Oh, how he wished he could apologize to him right then.

The truth was that not only was he sorry for what happened and what he said, now he also started to worry.

Roger left quite often after a fight or argument but only to go for a drive, sometimes even a walk to clear his mind and to calm down but it was never longer than an hour or two but now it had been eight full hours; eight full hours where there was no sign of him whatsoever.

Of course, Brian was worried.

 

It was already dark outside and in addition freezing cold as well. Brian was on and off to go out and to look for Roger but he knew that this would be for nothing. If Roger didn’t want to be found there was no chance that someone could.

Brian nervously tapped his fingertips on the kitchen table, looking over to the clock before standing up to grab his coat and to go out to look for him anyway; even though he knew he would probably be unsuccessful but that was at least better than sitting around and doing nothing.

 

It was the moment that he opened the front door that the phone suddenly rang which caused him to jump a bit.

Who could that be? Roger maybe?

He didn’t hesitate a minute to answer it.

 

“Roger?” He asked immediately, hoping it would be his boyfriend.

 

“Well, no. Not Roger. Darker hair, better dressed, a bit taller and my boyfriend’s name is John Deacon instead of Brian May. Sorry to disappoint you, Darling.”

 

“Fred…” Brian sighed, almost sounding sad.

 

“Oh wow, dear. I’m happy to hear your voice too.” Freddie answered dramatically but sarcastically at the same time, well aware why Brian was reacting the way he did.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just hoping to hear –“

 

“- Roger’s voice at the other end of the phone, I know. In fact, dear, that’s why I’m calling.” Freddie ended the sentence for him

 

“Well, yes … wait! Wait, what? Hang on a second. Is he with you?” Brian asked worriedly.

“Is he okay?”

 

“Well, yeah in a way. What the hell happened between the two of you? He –“

 

“In a way? What do you mean?” Brian’s heart was about to jump out of his chest.

 

“Darling, please. I could tell you if you would just let me continue speaking.”

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

“Our dear Roggie showed up at ours only minutes ago, totally shit faced. And with totally I mean extremely.” Freddie’s tone suddenly turned into a more serious one than before.

“Brian, I haven’t seen him like that in a long time. In fact, I haven’t seen him like that ever since the two of you lovies got together.”

 

Brian’s heart dropped but he didn’t say anything.

 

“Deacy’s taking care of him at the moment. I think it’s best for you to come over, dear. Then we can talk.” The singer added.

 

The taller man just nodded, although he knew Freddie couldn’t see him before hanging up without saying any more.

 

~~~

 

Within 20 to 30 minutes Brian found himself knocking at the door of Fred’s and John’s home.

 

“Hey, mate.” Brian was greeted with John’s tired smile.

“Come on in.”

 

“Thanks, Deacs.” Brian smiled weakly before following him further into the room.

As he did so he noticed an almost empty vodka bottle on the coffee table in their lounge, knowing excatly this could only be Roger’s.

“Where’s he?”

 

“In the bathroom. He’s with Fred. You know, cleaning him up and stuff.” John stopped, looking at his friend.

“Making sure he is not going to collapse while puking his guts out.” He added, noticing how Brian’s worried frown was getting more intense as the curly haired man opened his mouth.

 

“What? Cleaning him up?!”

 

“I thought Freddie told you,” John said, almost feeling sorry.

 

“Yeah, he told me he showed up at your place, drunk but nothing else.”

 

“Oh.” Deacy simply replied before looking over to the bathroom door and then back to Brian as if he would be afraid to talk.

“He seemed to have gotten into a fight or something but … look for yourself.”

 

Brian’s heart skipped a beat.

A fight? What was this? A bad joke?! A nightmare!?

Without hesitation Brian rushed over to the bathroom, closely followed by John before he opened the door.

 

And what he saw then broke his heart once more.

There his boyfriend sat on the bathtub rim, his eyes only half open, face pale, his hair all over the place and he could see that a black eye started to appear.

Roger was breathing heavily as if it would take a lot of strength to sit up straight and to keep himself from keeling over.

In front of his lover was Freddie who just finished wiping away the last bit of blood in his face.

Someone must have punched him real hard.

 

“Oh, well hello there!” Freddie greeted Brian before walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

 

The taller man however, had only eyes for his boyfriend.

“Oh Rog,” Brian exclaimed worriedly, rushing over to him, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Bri?” The blond mumbled into his shoulder.

He smelled of alcohol, sweat, blood, and smoke.

If Brian wouldn’t have been there to hold him so close, Roger surely would have fallen over.

 

“Bri, ‘m sorry. “ He slurred and Brian could feel Roger’s tears wetting his own shirt.

 

“Hey, Rog. Don’t be sorry, love. It’s alright.” Brian tried to calm his boyfriend down before pulling away from the hug, still stabling the blond to keep him from hitting the ground, kissing his forehead as he noticed his own tears were escaping his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said once more, regretting every single word that left his mouth during their fight earlier that day.

 

“No, Bri. I shouldn’t … shouldn’t have said these things. ’m sorry for running off … ’m sorry for … for this.” Roger gestured down at himself, obviously meaning the state he was currently in.

“’m sorry for getting drunk. I … You are right, I guess-“ He drunkenly laughed at himself, the tone in his voice drawn with bitter disappointment as a couple more tears were rolling down his red cheeks.

Yes, that was what Roger was; disappointed with himself.

“- that’s what I am good at.” Roger continued suddenly sounding so sober that he could have fooled everyone in the room though he really wasn’t but he surely meant it; he meant it with all his heart.

 

“God, no please, Rog. Stop, please. It’s not true. I’m so sorry, that’s not what I meant. I … I don’t know why I said that. I … there are a million things you are good at ... God, Rog, I’m so sorry…” Brian didn’t know what else to say.

He felt horrible, awful and ashamed. He wished he could turn back the time and take everything back. He never intended to let his boyfriend think these things of himself. Brian adored Roger and everything he was doing. He was smarter and much more talented than everyone thought he was. And he loved him for just that, for being him with all his perfections and imperfections.

“I’m so –“

 

He got cut off by Roger kissing him. A drunk kiss, that tasted of alcohol and smoke but still was full of love.

When the two pulled apart they kept on looking into each other’s eyes enjoying one another’s company. They would have stayed like that much longer if it wasn’t for the fact that they were still in the bathroom of his two friends.

 

“You two should talk about that tomorrow again. It’s late and mister-‘I am good at handling alcohol’ here, needs a lot of rest.”

Freddie interrupted the two lovers.

He and John were leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on their faces, watching their friends in front of them.

Brian only nodded.

 

“Let’s get him into the guest room,” John suggested, taking a step closer to the guitarist to offer his help.

“There is no point of trying to get him back to yours tonight.”

 

“Unless you want him to vomit and then pass out in your car, Darling,” Fred added amused.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

Brian looked over to the couple and nodded gratefully then back to his boyfriend, who still had his eyes fixed on him, not saying anything.

 

By now Roger was totally incapable of walking alone, not only because of the alcohol in his system but also because of the pain that came with the fight he got himself into. However, with the help of John and Fred, they eventually managed to get the drummer safely onto the bed of the guest/spare room. No one except for Roger and Brian actually ever slept in there. Although even the guitarist and the drummer only stayed at rare occasions; if so then mostly when they would be celebrating or something alike and no one would be capable to drive back home afterwards.

 

“Jesus, Darling you're heavier than expected,” Fred said when he let go of his blond friend.

“What are you feeding him, Brain?!” He joked looking from Roger to Brian.

 

“That’s the domesticity. It’s showing.” John commented slyly.

 

“Shuddup.” Roger managed to bring out before closing his eyes and leaning into the softness of the pillows, putting one hand on his stomach as if he would want to try and hide the fact that he indeed gained a bit of weight since Brian and he got together. 

 

“It’s totally normal, honey. Domesticity comes with gaining weight.”

 

The blond just let loud an offended huff as Fred and John chuckled and even Brian managed to smile.

 

“Anyway, tomorrow, my lovies, we are expecting an explanation.”

 

“Thank you, Fred, Deacy.” Brian looked at both, smiling tiredly.

 

“No worries. Anytime! But Fred’s right. You have to explain yourself tomorrow and I really want to hear more about that fight, too. Oh, and by the way, there should be a bucket somewhere here, just in case you know … in case whatever that blond idiot over there ate and drunk today wants to make itself noticeable.”

 

“I heard that.” Roger slurred, his eyes still closed.

 

“You were supposed to, mate.” John chuckled much to Roger’s displease but he didn’t manage to say or do anything.

 

“And you know where the spare clothes are, too,” Fred added quickly.

 

“Thanks again. We owe you one.”

 

“Oh yes, you two do. But for now, sleep. Goodnight Darlings!”

 

“Night!”

 

“Goodnight!” John took Freddie’s hand as they left the room.

 

~~~

 

Brian leaned back next to Roger.

 

“I love you, Rog and I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” The taller man whispered, staring at the ceiling.

 

The blond shifted in bed before snuggling closer to him.

“I love you, too. Please, just … just never let us fight like that again.”

 

Brian smiled softly while holding Roger close to him, knowing that a lot of arguments were yet to come but that their love would always be stronger than any kind of problem and/or fight they would have to face.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Please excuse any spelling mistakes.  
> If you liked it and/or want more please let me know in the comment!♥  
> Love you all!♥
> 
> Tumblr: Roger-drummer-taylor


End file.
